El Final de mi Vida
by lKazeshini
Summary: Los últimos momentos de Light Yagami. Narración en primera persona de sus pensamientos finales...


Saludos desde Ecuador

Esta es una pequeña historia que escribí para un concurso de fics en un foro. Espero que sea de su agrado

* * *

**Título: [Death Note] EL FINAL DE MI VIDA**  
**Escrito en Ecuador por:** _Kazeshini_

**Género:** Angustia, Drama, Romance.  
**Público:** No menores de 13 años.  
**Advertencias:** **¡Alerta de SPOILER! **Si estás viendo Death Note por primera vez, te recomiendo no leer esta historia. En este fic se revela el final del anime.

**Personajes: **Light Yagami, L, Misa Amane, Ryuk.

**Resumen:** _"Yo, como dios del nuevo mundo, creí ser invencible. Me negué a aceptar mi condición de ser humano, hasta que fui vencido por Near. Este es un relato de mis últimos minutos en este mundo. Este es el final de mi vida..."_

**Agradecimientos: **Gracias a fanfiction, por darme la oportunidad de publicar este fic, y a mis lectores, por interesarte en esta historia.

**Disclaimer:** Ni la serie de anime y manga _'Death Note'_ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mí. Ellos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores: Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.

**Capítulos: **Único Capítulo [Oneshot]

**Información Extra: **Aprovecho esta oportunidad para publicar esta pequeña historia que escribí como tributo a uno de los mejores animes que he tenido el placer de ver. Es un fic simple en el que doy mi versión de los pensamientos finales de Light Yagami al momento de su deceso, por lo tanto está narrado en primera persona. Se me ocurrió la idea, al notar que durante la escena final del anime, Kira no dice una sola palabra, ni hace una sola reflexión, antes de su muerte. Es por eso que imaginé este escenario.

Sin más por decir. Que lo disfruten :)

* * *

**[Death Note] EL FINAL DE MI VIDA  
Escrito en Ecuador por **_**Kazeshini**_

**~~ CAPÍTULO ÚNICO ~~**  
**~~ "LO ÚNICO QUE ES IGUAL PARA TODOS, ES LA MUERTE" ~~**

* * *

El estridente sonido de ese ventilador me sacó de mi letargo, así que intenté reincorporarme de ese charco de agua sucia, sobre el que había caído.

—«¿Por qué el dios del nuevo mundo tiene que ser humillado así?» —me dije a mí mismo, tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos —. «¿Acaso no pueden ver lo noble de mi causa? ¡Purificar este mundo lleno de maldad, es un acto de bondad infinita! ¡Te equivocas al decir que soy un asesino, Near!» —reflexioné rabioso, en medio de mi confusión.

Era irreal siquiera concebir que mi plan había fracasado. La idea de que yo, el mismísimo Kira, me encontrara arrastrándome en el piso, luchando por al menos moverme; hace unos minutos me habría parecido irrisoria.

Me costó mucho trabajo levantarme. Mis heridas hicieron agónico ese esfuerzo. Aunque debo admitir que el dolor casi ni lo sentí, porque la humillación de la derrota me atormentaba y me hacía aún más daño, que los balazos que acababa de recibir.

Tenía que aprovechar el momento de distracción de esos infelices para escapar. No sabía sobre qué estaban discutiendo, ni tampoco me interesaba.

—«¡Demonios! ¡Si ese inútil de Matsuda no me hubiese disparado, ahora Near estaría muerto!»—imprequé furioso para mis adentros, palpando la pesada puerta de ese almacén abandonado.

¡Cuánto me costó abrirla! Podía sentir que mis heridas de bala se abrían por el esfuerzo. Fue perturbador sentir mi sangre tibia, resbalando por mi piel.

Ese sol tan intenso, me cegó por un momento, pero al mismo tiempo me hizo sentir reconfortado por un corto instante, en el que olvidé mi realidad. Cuando recuperé la visión, ante mí se presentaba el mundo tal y como siempre lo había visto: Un lugar gris, silencioso e indiferente. Lleno de construcciones frías y muertas, producto de la arrogancia humana. Y ahora, tenía que escapar como sea de ese lugar.

—«Esto no se quedará así… Idearé un plan y los mataré a todos. ¡No perderé! ¡Kira no puede perder!» —medité con frustración, trotando errática y pausadamente.

Corrí sin rumbo por esa sucia calle. La tarde caía sin prisa en la ciudad, resaltando las sombras de los edificios del distrito industrial. Apenas y pude ver el crepúsculo vespertino que teñía de anaranjado el cielo. Mi miedo y mi instinto, me obligaban a alejarme lo más posible de esa escena.

De nada me sirvió sostener la herida de mi hombro derecho. Mi brazo se balanceaba inerte de un lado hacia otro. Ya no me respondería más —«No importa que mi brazo derecho no sirva, aún tengo mi mano izquierda para escribir nombres en la Death Note» —pensé confiado, ignorando el hecho de que ya no poseía ningún cuaderno.

Sentí que me desvanecía durante ese agónico trayecto. Aunque el dolor de mis heridas ya no me torturaba como antes, me debatía entre la cordura y la locura. Mis pensamientos estaban tan desordenados, que incluso me pareció verme a mí mismo caminando por aquel callejón, leyendo tan despreocupadamente una revista. Aunque pasé de largo ese espejismo y continué mi carrera, no pude sacarlo de mi mente.

—«Si tan solo pudiera volver a esas épocas»— reflexioné con tristeza —«Aunque todo me parecía aburrido, tenía una buena vida junto con Sayu y mis padres…»

Sacudí la cabeza, sacando esos pensamientos débiles de mi mente. Un dios no puede pensar así. Un dios como yo no podía arrepentirse de sus actos. Usar, manipular y matar sin piedad a tantas personas fue necesario para cumplir mis objetivos. A esas alturas, era tarde para arrepentirme. Sin embargo, mi desesperación y locura iban creciendo. El tiempo y el espacio actual, se convirtieron en algo demasiado confuso.

—«Misa… Takada... ¡Las necesito aquí conmigo! ¡Tienen que sacarme de esto!» —grité en silencio, dentro de mi cabeza —«Si tanto decían que me amaban… ¿¡Por qué no están aquí cuando más las necesito?» —añadí alterado.

Más pensamientos imprecisos llenos de debilidad. Entonces, yo… ¿Siendo un dios también tenía un lado humano? No… Mi obstinación hacía que me niegue a aceptarlo. Así que seguí corriendo.

Sentí una presión a mis espaldas. ¿Acaso Aizawa y los demás me estaban siguiendo? No… no era eso. Al paso que iba, hace un buen rato que me habrían alcanzado. Esa sensación era diferente. Me sentí observado, desde lo alto… Una mirada familiar me acechaba. ¿Eras tú, Ryuk? ¿Ya me estabas sentenciado en ese momento?

Giré en una esquina buscando un improvisado escondite, y más de lo mismo. Más de ese horrible mundo artificial que tanto me esforcé en proteger, ¿y para qué? Para acabar corriendo por mi vida, siendo perseguido como un vil asesino.

Ante mí se encontraba un oscuro y apestoso callejón que daba a una fábrica abandonada. No tuve más opción que buscar refugio en ella.

La noche caía lentamente. Los tenues rayos solares se colaban por las ventanas del techo y las paredes, iluminando bellamente el lugar. Aquel espectáculo me pareció acogedor, así que no pude evitar recostarme sobre esas escaleras metálicas que llegaban a ninguna parte. Mi agarrotado cuerpo ya no podía dar un paso más.

—«El dolor se ha ido… Mi cuerpo ya no me responde… Estaré en problemas si los hombres de Near logran encontrarme» —pensé apesadumbrado, recostado en mi improvisado lecho irregular de metal. Algo en una esquina llamó mi atención, así que a duras penas moví el cuello y entrecerré los ojos para observar bien lo que se presentaba ante mí.

Era una flor. Una pequeña flor violeta crecía solitaria en uno de los rincones de la fábrica. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Existía vida en medio de ese lugar muerto.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando sentí que un par de lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos. ¿Ver esa flor me había conmovido?

—«¡Tonterías!» — pensé arrogante. No quería aceptar que un detalle tan pequeño como ese, me llegó al corazón.

Era hermosa, no lo niego. Fue sublime presenciar el milagro de la vida expresado en un ser vivo tan simple y frágil. ¿Entonces eso significaba ser humano? ¿Vivir y florecer a pesar de estar solo, en un lugar lleno de muerte?

—La vida… por más simple que parezca, es valiosa —dije en voz alta por instinto —. El milagro de la existencia es igual para todos, ninguna vida vale más o menos que otra.

—Exactamente, Light —intervino una voz familiar cerca de mí —. Te ha costado la vida entenderlo…

—¿Ryuuzaki?

—No me llames Ryuuzaki —respondió el recién aparecido, con su característico tono de voz —. Tampoco me digas 'L'. Mi nombre real es Elle Lawliet. A estas alturas, da lo mismo que lo sepas.

—Pero si yo te había ases…

—Así fue, Light —me interrumpió, adivinando lo que iba a decir —. Solo regresé para acompañarte en tus últimos momentos.

—¡¿Mis últimos momentos? —repetí exaltado —. ¡¿Acaso crees que me voy a dejar matar así de fácil?

Ryuuzaki… o más bien dicho, Elle, se alejó de las sombras que lo cubrían y me encaró. Era él sin duda. Pude ver la apariencia descuidada con la que lo recordaba siempre. A pesar de los años, sería difícil olvidar al digno rival que tuve que asesinar, para tener éxito en mi plan de purificación de la maldad del Planeta.

Aquel joven detective, me miró con cierto pesar.

—La decisión ha sido tomada Light… Tú muy bien sabes lo que les ocurre a los usuarios de una Death Note. No irás ni al cielo, ni al infierno…

—¿Cómo es que tú sabes sobre eso?

Elle no me respondió, simplemente se acercó a mí y me extendió la mano, como esperando que yo la tome.

—Es hora de irnos Light… Se acabó tu tiempo.

Sentí una horrible punzada en el pecho, tras la sentencia de mi antiguo némesis. Mi corazón detuvo repentinamente su pulso vital.

La última imagen que presenciaron mis ojos mientras me desvanecía, fue el rostro triste de Elle, quien silenciosamente se despidió de mí con la mirada. No sentí ni un atisbo de resentimiento de su parte, a pesar de lo que yo le había hecho. Su tristeza era comparable a la de alguien que pierde a un querido amigo. Fuiste noble hasta el último momento, Ryuuzaki. Y eso es algo que debo reconocer a pesar de mi orgullo.

Mis párpados se cerraron lentamente, mientras la vida me abandonaba. El miedo y la desesperación fueron reemplazados por una acogedora paz, así que me dejé llevar por el reconfortante abrazo de la muerte. Había arrebatado tantas vidas humanas, que me sería imposible contarlas. Ahora llegaba mi turno de dejar esta Tierra y acompañar a los que asesiné en el otro mundo.

Me sería imposible describir lo que sentí en mi transición entre la vida y la muerte. Ni siquiera noté que para ese momento, me había convertido en un ser etéreo y estaba flotando sobre la ciudad, sin sentir dolor alguno. ¿Entonces me había convertido en un espíritu? Nunca creí en ese tipo de cosas, pero eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para explicar el estado en el que me encontraba.

—Oye Light —me llamó una voz grave y cavernosa a mi diestra.

—¡Ryuk! —exclamé asombrado al girarme y verme volando, junto al que alguna vez fue mi Shinigami.

—Ya era hora de que despertaras. Me estaba aburriendo sin conversar con alguien.

—Escribiste mi nombre en tu Death Note ¿cierto, Ryuk? —interrogué molesto, conociendo de antemano la respuesta. La risa culpable de Ryuk, seguida de su silencio sepulcral, contestó mi pregunta.

—No te lo tomes personal, Light. No iba a esperar a que mueras en la cárcel para recuperar mi cuaderno.

Mi ira en ese momento fue tal, que ni siquiera pude dar réplica a las palabras del Shinigami. El muy infeliz me había quitado la vida para no aburrirse mientras yo moría.

—Aunque extrañaré las manzanas del mundo humano, y los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, es hora de llevarte a tu destino.

—Si no iré ni al cielo ni al infierno… ¿Entonces a dónde me llevarás? —pregunté intentando ocultad mi intriga.

—Eso lo sabrás cuando lleguemos —respondió misterioso Ryuk, soltando una sonora carcajada.

No sé por qué mi vista se desvió en ese momento. Y no sé por qué tuve el impulso de detener nuestra trayectoria, para acercarme al lugar que había divisado.

—Espera, Ryuk. Quisiera hacer algo antes de dejar este plano de la realidad.

—Lo siento. No podemos detenernos, o el Rey de los Shinigamis me colgará de los pulgares si llegamos tarde.

—Por… favor… —le rogué avergonzado. Era la primera vez que le pedía algo de favor a Ryuk, así que su sorpresa era evidente. Tanto así, que detuvo estrepitosamente el trayecto de nuestro vuelo.

—¡Light! ¡No puedo creer que me hayas pedido algo por favor! —exclamó —. Creo que la muerte no te sienta nada mal. Repite ese 'por favor' una vez más y quizás considere dejarte hacer eso que tanto quieres.

—No abuses, Shinigami —reaccioné con cierto fastidio —. Recuerda que me debes esto y más, por haberme matado. Prácticamente estás en la obligación de darme un poco más de tiempo.

No sé si Ryuk se intimidó con mis palabras, o si en realidad quiso hacerme ese último favor. Pero al final accedió, tras reír divertido.

—Está bien Light. Por los viejos tiempos aceptaré tu petición. Ahora dime hacia donde quieres ir, que yo te llevaré —me dijo dando vueltas ansioso, observando con curiosidad a todas partes.

Yo solo atiné a señalarle hacia un solitario puente, al que Ryuk me transportó enseguida.

—Entonces era eso… ¡Vaya que me has sorprendido!

—¿Me dejas solo por un momento, Ryuk? No tardaré —le pedí, dándole las espaldas.

—Como quieras, Light. Yo no me meto en estos asuntos —respondió alejándose.

Misa estaba allí, de pie frente a la baranda de ese puente. Ella observaba al vacío con preocupación. Parecía no importarle estar tan cerca del borde del puente y de una eventual caída.

Al fin pude concentrar toda mi atención en ella. Su cabello dorado era suavemente acariciado por una tenue corriente de viento. Al verla bañada por la luz anaranjada del sol, me pareció más hermosa que nunca.

—Misa… yo… —titubeé al no saber qué decirle. A pesar de estar consciente de que ella no podía verme ni escucharme, me sentí nervioso y perdí mi dicción.

—Misa, te menosprecié durante todos estos años y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho —admití retirándole la mirada —. Estuviste a mi lado siempre y me apoyaste hasta el último momento. No dudaste jamás en obedecerme, incluso sabiendo que te estaba utilizando.

Más lágrimas nacieron de mis ojos. Una vez más mi corazón se había conmovido. No entendía lo que me pasaba. ¿Qué le había ocurrido a mi 'yo' orgulloso y prepotente? ¿Qué le había pasado a ese arrogante dios del nuevo mundo?

Mi humanidad recién despertada me hizo sentir culpable. Me era difícil asimilar que a pesar de que usé a tantas personas, a pesar de que maté a tanta gente; nada de eso me dolía tanto, como saber que le había hecho daño a una mujer tan buena como ella.

—Te merecías más que un indiferente como yo. Tarde me doy cuenta que nunca supe valorar tu amor sincero e incondicional —mis lágrimas no se detenían, mi visión se inundó y su imagen se volvió más opaca. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera llorando, aun estando muerto? No… no tenía tiempo de pensar en esas cosas.

Misa abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y observó en varias direcciones a su alrededor ¿Acaso me había sentido cerca?

Repentinamente cayó de rodillas en el cemento y empezó a sollozar. Sus ojos azules dejaban escapar una incontable cantidad de lágrimas, que yo intenté enjugar con mis dedos, pero fue inútil. Mi existencia incorpórea me traicionó cruelmente, haciendo imposible que pueda tocarla.

—¡Lo daría todo por abrazarte una vez más, Misa! ¡No te soltaría jamás! —grité desesperado e impotente. Presenciar el sufrimiento de esa gran mujer, me conmovió sobremanera. La incapacidad de no poder percibirla con mis manos, me hacía pensar que merecía ese castigo, por no haberla apreciado como se merecía mientras pude.

Estoy seguro de que ella sintió mi muerte. Talvez fue eso que suelen llamar 'intuición'. Mi lógica no era suficiente para explicarlo.

Las últimas palabras que pronunció, quedaron grabadas eternamente en mi mente.

—Adiós, Light. Recuerda que siempre te amaré —se despidió desconsolada. A pesar de que el flujo de sus lágrimas no se detenía, me regaló una radiante sonrisa. Incluso pareció que me miró directamente a los ojos.

Me fue imposible no reaccionar a su despedida. Su hermosa sonrisa y el azul brillante de su mirada, consiguieron devolverme la paz.

—Adiós Misa. Espero que puedas perdonarme por todo lo que te hice pasar —me despedí con una sonrisa igual de sincera que la suya.

Ryuk me arrebató de la presencia de Misa. Me sentí ascender a una velocidad vertiginosa para encontrarme en un lugar completamente desconocido.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo, Light. ¡Este es el mundo de los Shinigamis! —declaró Ryuk gesticulando.

Ante mí se presentaba un nuevo escenario, que me pareció todavía más muerto que la Tierra. Ryuk no exageraba cuando me contaba sobre lo podrido e inerte que era su lugar de origen.

—¿Estás seguro de que esto no es el infierno, Ryuk?

—Ya te dije que no existen patrañas como esas. El cielo y el infierno son inventos de los humanos, nada más.

—Pues, pasar la eternidad en este lugar me parecerá un infierno, aunque… —me detuve para observar con tristeza ese horizonte negro —supongo que lo merezco, después de todo lo que hice en la Tierra.

Era raro que el Shinigami se quede en silencio, pero mis palabras lo habían enmudecido. Con su característica actitud curiosa, me escrutó con la mirada.

—¿En serio eres el mismo Light que conocí hace tiempo? —me dijo acercando su rostro al mío más de lo debido —Vaya… ya no eres divertido.

—No te confundas, Ryuk. El hecho de que haya despertado mi humanidad, y el que haya aprendido a apreciar a Misa; me ha hecho notar algo.

—¿Qué cosa, Light?

—Que tras mi muerte, ya no tengo nada más que perder… —declaré con mi clásica actitud reflexiva. Mi cerebro empezaba a funcionar como solía hacerlo. A pesar de los fuertes impactos emocionales recién enfrentados, mi agudeza y rapidez de pensamiento, habían regresado a mí.

Al ver reflejados mis ojos en un charco de agua, pude observar por primera vez mi verdadera mirada maliciosa. Mis pupilas resplandecían en un intenso rojo, que hacía evidente mi ambición y mis ansias de poder.

Sí, ya no podía negarlo, fue eso lo que me desvió de mi verdadero objetivo de defender la justicia en la Tierra en primer lugar, pero esta vez sería diferente. En esta ocasión no me importarían las demás personas, ni tampoco deshacerme de la maldad. Simplemente me dejaría llevar por mi hambre de poder y mis fines personales, por más egoístas que parezcan.

Me convertiría en el regente del mundo de los Shinigamis… No me importaban las consecuencias. Al perder a Misa, apoderarme de este mundo sería lo único que me mantendría cuerdo y me daría una razón para seguir existiendo…

—Oye Light… —me llamó el Shinigami, sacándome de mis cavilaciones —. Pude escucharte cuando dijiste que la vida era igual para todos. Estás en un gran error.

—Lo sé Ryuk. Vivir es prácticamente un milagro, un privilegio efímero, que no todos pueden disfrutar con plenitud. Por eso, no es la vida lo que es igual para todos. Lo único que es igual para todos, es la muerte…

_«Y aquí estoy, alejándome en el horizonte, escoltado por Ryuk. Estoy dispuesto a encarar mi destino en este nuevo mundo. Y quién sabe… quizás incluso pueda averiguar algún método para regresar a la vida, y volver junto a Misa para enmendar mis errores…»_

**~FIN~**

* * *

Comentarios, recomendaciones de forma y fondo, sugerencias. Estaré gustoso de responder a sus reviews.


End file.
